<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror by My_Marvel_Musings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946411">Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings'>My_Marvel_Musings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra has made a super-soldier clone of Steve Rogers, leading to the sharing of physical features. Trained by the best team Hydra has, she is very deadly. </p><p>Feared by Hydra, she was locked away until they felt they could have more control over her. But then she discovered her origins and snaps, breaking free and going on a rampage to destroy any and all Hydra facilities before focusing on her last target: Steve Rogers.</p><p>Will things change once she meets Steve's long-time friend, Bucky Barnes?</p><p>Requested by Clone Anon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bucky barnes x original female character, bucky barnes/original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Sample</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hydra gets a hold of an important asset.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky, take cover!” Steve barely got the warning out before a spray of bullets hit the room.</p><p>Bucky pulled one Howling Commando out of the way as another one dived in a different direction. Hydra soldiers filled the room and everything erupted in utter chaos. Steve tossed his shield perfectly, taking out five Hydra agents, one after the other, before bouncing back to him.</p><p>“Show off,” Bucky muttered. Steve’s face grew red.</p><p>“Just practice, Buck.” </p><p>Bucky raised his gun to take out a few more agents. “Whatever it is you better keep it up. That shield of yours is gonna get you back to that Agent Carter real quick. Hear you owe her a dance.”</p><p>“Now, Buck? Really?” Steve sighed as he used his shield to knock another agent over.</p><p>“Hey, just looking out for you. You know you’ve always been like a little brother to me.” Bucky used the butt of his gun to knock out one agent before shooting another. “If you were a dame, I’d take you out for a dance.”</p><p>Steve couldn’t help but laugh. It’s was their private joke: if Steve had a sister who was a lot like him, Bucky would date her in a heartbeat. </p><p>“Sorry my parents couldn’t help with your dating life when they were making me.”</p><p>“They at least could have left me a little sister to take care of,” Bucky smirked over his gun.</p><p>“Will you two love birds give it a rest? I’m trying to kill Nazis over here.” Dum Dum shouted at them.</p><p>“Blah, blah, blah,” Bucky joked as he helped guard Steve so he could kick down a door. “Don’t bore me just cause your love life is nothing.”</p><p>“Says you, Barnes. Last I checked no one was dancing with you at the last pub we were at.”</p><p>“That’s ‘cause your ugly mug was hanging all over me, Dum Dum. The dames probably thought you were my dad I had to take care of.” Bucky took out a few guards in the room as Steve made his way over to the desk full of battle plans. With his super-soldier serum, he was best equipped to take a quick look at anything they came across.</p><p>“You gotta smart mouth, Barnes.”</p><p>“And looks to match.” Bucky looked up in time to see a Hydra agent sneaking up with a knife. “Steve, look out!”</p><p>Steve raised his shield, but it wasn’t in time and the knife went deep into his bicep. “Ah, damnit!”</p><p>The shield was brought back up and used to strike the agent in the face, knocking him away. The man scrambled to his feet, but instead of trying again, he raced out the door, holding the knife in a peculiar fashion. </p><p>“That was odd,” Bucky commented as he came over to check on Steve’s wound. “You ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I was told my cells will regenerate quicker than normal so this won’t be bad long.” Steve looked around the room. “Anyone else hit?”</p><p>“Looks like it was just you, punk. Hydra clearly wants you.” Bucky ripped off part a jacket from a nearby fallen Hydra agent to stop Steve’s bleeding. “Did you get what we needed?”</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s get out of here before these agents get their second wind.”</p><p>While the Howling Commandos made their retreat, the Hydra agent with a knife covered in Steve’s blood ran the opposite direction until he burst out the exit and jumped into a waiting jeep.</p><p>“Did you get what Red Skull asked for?” The driver asked in German.</p><p>“Yes. Let’s get it to Dr. Zola before it dries.” </p><p>----------</p><p>“What do you mean Rogers got stabbed?”</p><p>“Colonel Phillips, it’s not that big of a deal. Steve’s already stopped bleeding.” Bucky was leaning against the wall with the Howling Commandos while Steve was having his wound tended to.</p><p>The veteran military man glared at the group of men. “That’s not the point, Barnes. Hydra just got a hold of one of our best assets: Roger’s blood. With that, they can increase their odds of making their own super-soldier.”</p><p>“I don’t think it works that easily-” Bucky started.</p><p>“Actually, it can.” Howard Stark slipped into the room. “Hydra has technology beyond our comprehension thanks to Dr. Erskine before he left and Dr. Zola now. While it would take us years to separate what made the super-soldier serum if we didn’t have Erskine’s notes, it will take them months.”</p><p>“So you think they’re going to make their own version of Captain America?” Gabe looked around the room in disbelief. </p><p>“They were already trying to do so before Rogers. That’s how we ended up with Erskine on our side in the first place.” Howard examined Steve’s arm as he got stitches from the military doctor. “They already have the bones of the research. Now they have the rest of what they’ll need.”</p><p>“Then the question is - how long until Steve comes across his evil twin?” Bucky was now spinning Steve’s shield in his hands.</p><p>“Barnes, put that damn thing down before you poke your eye out,” Phillips grunted. “And we’re not going to give them the chance. You boys are getting back out there. Once we find the lab, you’ll go there and destroy the whole facility.”</p><p>“You don’t even know where the lab is?” Steve spoke up for the first time since they arrived. “They burrow like ticks. How are we going to dig them out?”</p><p>“With patience. We said months, not days. We’ll get them.”</p><p>----------</p><p>Schmidt walked into the lab to see Zola bent over a microscope. “How long until we can perfect the serum?”</p><p>Zola broke away to jot a few notes, then went back to the scope.</p><p>“Dr. Zola.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Schmidt slammed his fist onto the table, causing all the samples to rattle. “DR. ZOLA!”</p><p>Zola didn’t even flinch as he looked up from the microscope. “Five months.”</p><p>Schmidt was about to start tossing the lab around when Zola raised his hand.</p><p>“But there is another idea. A better idea.”</p><p>“What could be better than having the complete serum?!” Red Skull was starting to think Erskine’s replacement was the worse idea he’d ever had.</p><p>Instead of answering, Zola began to walk to the back of the lab. “Please follow me, Herr Schmidt.”</p><p>He growled as he followed after the doctor. “I don’t appreciate being ignored. I want an answer. Now.”</p><p>“All I am asking for is a moment of patience. I promise you will be greatly pleased with what I have discovered.”</p><p>Towards the back of the lab, every table and desk was crowded with more and more test tubes. And soon it was crowded with more tables.</p><p>“Your lab has become a disturbing mess, Dr. Zola. I can only hope for your sake this is not a permanent state of things.”</p><p>“Do not worry yourself, Herr Schmidt. What we are doing back here will change the face of the world and give Hydra the much-needed edge to control the Earth.”</p><p>“Is that so?” He looked at the man, filling more and more with impatience and anger.</p><p>“That is correct,” he had finally stopped in front of the largest test tube Schmidt had ever laid eyes on. “As I was analyzing Captain Rogers’ blood, a thought occurred to me. While we will certainly develop an improved serum, it seems such a waste of the sample. So I have devised of a second way to use the blood.”</p><p>“Out with it, Zola. My patience has run out.”</p><p>Zola just smiled as he gestured at the giant tube. “May I introduce you to Project Mirror.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perfect Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Project Glass poses some concerns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trainer was tossed across the room and into a chain-linked fence, causing the material to buckle and wrap around the body. There was a small groan and then nothing from that person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mirror, stand down!” Shouted another trainer. They tried to come up from behind but was immediately flipped over the shoulder and their armed ripped out of the socket. The high pitched scream was soon cut off.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A group of soldiers with guns lined up along one of the walls on the outside of the training cage. They prepared to take aim, but a scientist got in the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t! You’ll ruin all the years of work Zola did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand down, doctor! We will not waste another ounce of energy or manpower on her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice boomed out over the chaos. “That’s not your choice to make, Lieutenant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the soldiers minus the lieutenant instant turned around and stood at attention. The last man turned around with all the arrogance of someone mistakenly thinking he was at the top of the food chain. “And who’s going to tell me no?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The owner of the voice came out of the shadows and the lieutenant instantly regretted his life. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m pretty sure as the Secretary of State for the United States gives me ultimate authority over this entire project.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Secretary Pierce, I-” the man swallowed. “Forgive me, sir. But this situation is dire. She’s killed too many of my men so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Secretary moved closer to the training cage to take a better look. The woman inside had her back to him, barely breathing heavily from what she had just done. He knew she could hear him with her super-soldier hearing, but Pierce also knew she wasn’t big on talking. Not unless ordered to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mirror.” He glanced over her cage. “I love the changes you’ve made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder at that and Pierce was struck by her deep blue eyes. Just like her predecessor. Mirror slowly turned around and Pierce could see the light spattering of bruises her opponents managed to inflict on her before she ended them. Everything about her body screamed where she came from: her height, the broad shoulders, square jaw, and that blonde hair. Just. Like. His. The one who walked before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re brilliant in how you fight, but you’re costing me a lot of men. And we have a big project ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly approached the wall, keeping her eyes on Pierce’s face. “Then quit sending them in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time he heard her speak. Even her voice was like her predecessor: deep and calming. Which made her words more terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put one hand in his pant’s pocket. “You do realize you belong to us, correct? That without us, you wouldn’t even have a name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The name is irrelevant to me when I don’t even know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Pierce off guard but he kept his poker face. “Sonya. Your name is Sonya. I’m amazed you weren’t told sooner. You’ll need it for future missions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such as the big project?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not that one. We have the Winter Soldier handling the asset on that mission. You will be assigned a completely different mission. One more suited for your talents."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya narrowed her eyes but nodded her head. “If you say so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pierce nodded his head and turned back to the scientist. “A word, if you will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr. Secretary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men walked off to an office, closing the door behind them. Pierce went straight to the point. “She’s deadly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scientist nodded. “Perhaps too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she move like him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took the other man a moment to realize who Pierce was referring to. “Yes, minus the shield. She will be a formable opponent for Captain Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pierce pondered that in silence as he looked out the office window towards the cage. “How old is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically? When Zola created her, he sped up her aging to try to be the same as Captain Rogers. Though, he wasn’t able to finish until after he was taken by SHIELD. They were completely clueless as to all the test tubes Zola has in his lab. So by 1955, she was twenty-seven years old. Making her eighty-six as of today. But as you are aware, because she has been frozen, she retained her youth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And because of where she’s come from, she won’t age as quickly either.” Pierce turned to face the scientist again. “I want her locked up. And not in that playpen you’ve stuck her in. Something indestructible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir? I don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the weapon we need, but no one can handle her yet. So until she’s ready to listen to orders, we can’t risk setting her loose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man opened his mouth to object but quickly changed his mind. Instead, he just nodded his head. “Rumlow and his team will be here shortly. I can have them escort her to the Winter Soldier’s old cell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Call me if there are any changes with her. We launch the helicarriers in two days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pierce wasn’t gone more than an hour before Rumlow and the Strike Team from SHIELD rolled into the building. The team formed to lines perpendicular to the training cage’s door while Rumlow walked down the middle to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sonya, I’m Brock Rumlow. My team and I will be escorting you to your new living quarters. Just follow my lead and do as we say and this will go as quickly as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes ran up and down Rumlow and then his crew. “Since when do I need help getting to my bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since they decided to move your bed. I don’t make the rules, I just carry them out. We all know you wanna be a team player, so just make this easy on all of us, and in a few days you be a big part of the new world order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya weighted his words and instantly knew Rumlow was hiding something from her. But she followed him without saying a word, never looking directly at the team surrounding them but keeping silent tabs. She noticed one was trying to hide a limp. That could be useful later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the new cell, Rumlow and the man hiding his limp were the ones to escort her inside. The new cell looked similar to Sonya’s old room, but she wasn’t fooled. She could see how the bricks tried to hide a reinforced look and how the door was solid steel with a heavy lock. Clearly they no longer trusted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to face Rumlow, she noticed his hand was hovering over the standard Hydra-issued shock batons. Cleary he trusted Sonya as much as she trusted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your issue with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumlow did a double-take, not expecting her to be so blunt. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Six guys and taser wands do not bode well for me. So what are you afraid of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya didn’t expect him to take such easy bait. But clearly something had already been eating at Rumlow as he easily exploded on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s afraid of you! What? Just because you killed your trainer? So did the Winter Soldier! You just some knock-off of Captain America! Who the fuck knows why Zola thought it would be a good idea to not only clone him but make the clone a woman. You’re fucking useless! Locked away and never used.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya stared at him in numb shock for a heartbeat. Clone? She was a clone?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you talking about?! I’m not a clone! I had parents! They sold me to Hydra to pay off their debts!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up, you stupid bitch. Those are fake memories. You are Captain America’s clone. Hydra’s supposed answer to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CAPTAIN AMERICA’S CLONE?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Sonya snapped right then. She wasn’t sure as to what or why - probably the realization she wasn’t a real human. Not in the traditional sense. But she went off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumlow barely came down from his rant before his head snapped back. Sonya had hit him square in the face, breaking his nose. Before he could counter her fist jabbed his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” One of the Strike members shouted. They barely pulled Rumlow out of Sonya’s reach. But the man with the limp wasn’t so lucky. The team ended up pulling out his body before locking the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence lasted less than a second before a violent banging began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU FUCK FACES BETTER LET ME OUT NOW! IF I GET OUT ON MY OWN I WON’T SHOW ANY MERCY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scientist ran up to the Strike team and began looking Rumlow over. “What the hell happened?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This genius decided to tell Mirror where she came from.” One of the members gestured at Rumlow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scientist became white in the face. “Oh God. She wasn’t supposed to find out. I have to tell Pierce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother,” Rumlow growled, his face covered in the blood from his nose. “She’s locked up. Let’s just leave her that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The was one ear-shattering bang following Rumlow’s words. The scientist began to shove the men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quickly! I’ll try to stall her. That door won’t hold for much longer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t seriously believe she’ll get out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The was one final bang. It was the door bursting open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave! NOW!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Retirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Bucky discuss the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you’re actually going to do this, punk? After all these years?” Bucky was spinning Cap’s shield on his finger like a frisbee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snatched the shield out of his hands. “That’s not a toy! …...plus, you’re spinning it wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled as Sam came into the room. “Hey, that’s my new toy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, it’s not. Not until Steve surrenders it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At this rate, he’ll be buried with it.” Sam flopped down onto one of the game room couches. “How did Sharon convince you to retire anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She bribed him with kids.” Steve swung his shield playfully at Bucky, who easily dodged it. “What? That’s all you’ve ever wanted besides serving your country. A family. You’re a lucky bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get there, Buck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled darkly. “Let’s be real, Steve. This isn’t like the 40s. Girls today are interested in me either because I’m an Avenger or because I used to be the Winter Soldier and they love that supposed ‘bad boy’ side of me. Forgetting the fact that it was all programming. Then they find out I’m a hundred-year-old science nerd who would have a cat if the stray would just stop following Stark around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a serious pause before Sam broke the moment. “Maybe that just means you’re really a dog person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s it. I’m the new Cap. Sam can go back to his bird costume.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bird costume? This coming from the guy doing Cable cosplay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here, you little shit-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the two bickered, Steve snuck away to the common living room/kitchen on the main floor. There, Rhodey was going over a mission file while Tony and Pepper were discussing what sounded like the budget of a very big project.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple looked up at the sound of Steve’s footsteps. “Uh-oh, Pepper. What is Tony trying to talk you into this time? Extravagant fifth birthday for Morgan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not too far off, Capcicle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper rolled her eyes and sighed. “Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make sure he only rents a petting zoo instead of buying Morgan one,” Steve pulled a beer out of the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally I would think a petting zoo would be a good idea, but I’d be afraid of the goats eating all the food before your guests could enjoy it,” Tony commented nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good call,” he took a swing of the beer. “Wait. My guests?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper looked up from the spreadsheets. “Sorry, Steve. The party being planned isn’t for Morgan. Tony already knows he has a limit on spoiling our child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed, “Damnit, Tony. Please don’t tell me this is what I think it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Tony pretended to act offended. “How dare you think this is for the retirement party you told me we couldn’t have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey didn’t even look up from his mission files. “Be afraid, Steve. Be very afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we have bigger things to worry about? Like catching that person destroying all the Hydra facilities before I retire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? They’re doing a far better job than we ever could.” Tony munched on some blueberries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you talking about Project Mirror?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing to look at Bucky as he entered the room. Steve set his beer bottle down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Buck, you know who’s doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed as he pulled up a stool on the other side of the kitchen counter. “Yes and no. Project Mirror was a very hush-hush program that only a few people knew about. Supposedly, Rumlow met the person first hand. The rest of us only had rumors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what rumors are those?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That she is the perfect killing machine. One step up from the super-soldier project.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Tony rubbed his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She? No name?” Steve questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I know. Nothing about where she came from, why she was recruited, or if she’s still with Hydra. Or even what she looks like. But with how quickly and efficiently the bases are coming down, it looks like her M.O.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if it is this Project Mirror, why would she turn on Hydra? Sounds like she was Hydra’s prized possession.” Tony stood up to grab a drink from the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shrugged, “that’s the biggest mystery. From what I understand, Pierce had her under lock and key.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pierce?” Steve was becoming more and more agitated. “It’s been going on since then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked up to see Fury walk into the room, Maria right behind him. He ordered FRIDAY to call the rest of the Avengers into the room before taking a seat at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t be good,” Sam muttered as he walked in, trailed by Wanda and Vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fury waited until everyone was situated. “We got some intel from Coulson. Turns out Project Mirror has been around since the Red Skull.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!” Came the collective gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can’t be right,” Steve’s voice carried above the crowd. “Buck and I would have heard of something back then. Why would they have even bothered with Bucky if they had Mirror?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now just because the project has been around, doesn’t mean the end result has been. Coulson is still trying to dig up intel, but as far as we know they only had the bones for the idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when was she recruited?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the biggest mystery of all: no one can find out anything about her. Her name, age, where she was from, none of it. It’s like she’s a ghost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was a ghost. This woman is something more. Like an urban legend.” Bucky ran his metal hand over his hair. “Do you think we could flush her out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, you know better than anyone how unlikely that would work.” Steve sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if we gave her something she couldn’t refuse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes were on Tony and Pepper sighed. “Tony, I know that look. Whatever you’re thinking, the answer is no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I was saying is that we make it easy for her to find us. Not a trap, but to get an idea of who she is. We invite her to Cap’s going away party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was painfully silent before Fury spoke up, “Stark, that’s a crazy idea even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think she would even come? She’s hunting Hydra, not heroes.” Rhodey closed his mission folder. “And how would you even get her to come by? Open the party to the public? That would be mass chaos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chill out, Platypus. I’m not talking about opening our doors, per se. Still invite-only, but looking the other way if one or two uninvited people show up. Yes, she’s only hunting Hydra right now. But she is running out of bases. She’s running out of targets. So we double brand the party. Half Cap retires, half Hydra going down party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting we take credit for the bases being destroyed? Steal her thunder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. Provoke her into coming out of hiding by claiming what’s rightfully hers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another silence while everyone thought. Finally, Fury sighed, “well, I wasn’t planning on working that night but maybe I can convince Coulson to stop globetrotting with his team to come lend a hand. You better know what you’re doing, Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need answers and this seems way easier than trying to hunt down rumors. Worst-case scenario, she doesn’t show up.” Tony shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, worst-case is she kills someone that night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we don’t give her a chance,” Steve concluded. “We watch her and we cage her if the opportunity presents itself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard the old man. Let’s prepare for the party of a century.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hallucination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky finally lays eyes on the woman of his dreams. But is she too good to be true?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay! My father had heart surgery (he's fine, it all went well).</p>
<p>I also started up my Instagram/Facebook food channel again since Covid has thwarted my ability to start my restaurant. I am going to try to be more frequent with my updates.</p>
<p>Also, this note will appear on all my next WIP updates if you read more than one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonya was settling into her hotel room, wondering how she was going to lure out her last target. From her research, Steve Rogers was still an Avenger which meant he would be holed up in the compound Tony Stark owned. Normally she would pose as a staff member or a delivery person, but no doubt Stark had the best security in the world and had an idea of everyone who worked for him.</p>
<p>If not him, then his wife Pepper.</p>
<p>So instead she would hang around the neighborhood he grew up in, hoping nostalgia would bring him by. Sonya had picked a hotel not too far from Queens and was planning on going out that night. If she was lucky, she would cross his path and seduce him to be alone. Even if just for five minutes. It was all she would need. Then the tie would be gone. Then she wouldn’t be someone’s shadow. Someone’s clone. She could be her own person. Maybe.</p>
<p>She had the tv on as random background noise. No channel in particular; just trying to get an idea of the local vibe. As it happened, some gossipy “news” show was on gushing about the Avengers.</p>
<p>Wasn’t that convenient? Could be right out of a movie.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Tonight all the stars will be out to celebrate the retirement of Captain Steve Rogers. While clearly a sad moment for the world to no longer have our Captain America on the front lines with the rest of the Avengers, Tony Stark has promised a very big announcement tonight, live from the party. And where may that party be? None other than the former Avengers Tower in Manhattan. The tower was purchase by King T’Challa of Wakanda and he has graciously offered the building to give one of the original Avengers a proper farewell in their first command center. Stay tuned for red carpet coverage and the live feed of Tony Stark’s big announcement!” </em>
</p>
<p>Really convenient. The tower would be a quick cab ride over the bridge. Well, as quick as it could be in New York traffic.</p>
<p>Sonya didn’t waste any time, hitting the shower so she could immediately put her hair in rollers to sit as she did her makeup. She had managed to snag a red, asymmetrical dress that had one strap over her left shoulder with a sharp asymmetrical v-neck. The bottom stopped at her knees and had the same cut as the neckline.</p>
<p>Pairing them with black high heels, she pinned her hair up and topped it with lipstick that matched the dress and gold hoop earrings. Nothing distracts a bored security guard more than a beautiful woman. And hopefully, it will also grant Sonya time alone with Rogers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You cannot be serious. No. Absolutely not!”</p>
<p>Tony barely paid Happy attention as he finished buttoning up his suit jacket. “Relax, Hap. We’re not opening the flood gates to everyone.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? What do you call your master plan for tonight?!”</p>
<p>“Turning a blind eye to the occasional good looking woman that walks up. Especially if she looks like she could kick your ass.” Stark finally faced Happy. “Don’t worry, Jelly Bean. Hydra’s all but gone.”</p>
<p>“Thanks to the one person you’re trying to invite here. This plan is insane.”</p>
<p>“Hence why we’re here,” Coulson stated as he walked in with a few of his agents and his right hand, Melinda May. Everyone was dressed as a party guest. “While I’m glad you invited me to Cap’s retirement, I was hoping to enjoy the party instead of patrolling it.”</p>
<p>“Never fear, we’ll be doing rotations. A mix of Avengers and SHIELD so no one misses out.” Tony faced the two men. “Did we get it out there that we are taking credit for Hydra?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Coulson pulled up his phone. “We have you scheduled to make the announcement on the red carpet when you greet the paparazzi.”</p>
<p>“Good. Let’s hope she’s near a tv so she’ll catch the credit stealing. Onward!”</p>
<p>Happy sighed as he followed Tony out of the room, Coulson one step behind. Everyone split up into separate vehicles, with Happy driving Pepper and Tony. At the tower, Tony and Pepper were the first ones out, followed closely behind by Steve and Sam. The other Avengers hung back as they knew the announcement had to be made first.</p>
<p>Tony held out his arms and the crowd behind the paparazzi went nuts. “Thank you, everyone, for coming out to celebrate Cap’s retirement. I know this is a sad moment for many of you. It certainly is for the team. But thanks to Cap, Hydra is nearly gone!”</p>
<p>The cheering became louder. </p>
<p>“And that’s not all!” The crowd slowly calmed down for the next announcement. “The idea of Cap’s shield just hanging on the wall of the compound collecting dust was too depressing to even entertain.”</p>
<p>At these words, Sam and Steve stepped forward with Steve holding his shield. </p>
<p>“So we will be passing on the torch! Cap?”</p>
<p>Steve’s face grew red but he managed to compose himself to address the crowd. “Ever since I met Sam Wilson, I knew he was a man who could be trusted. He has proven himself day after day and I can’t think of a better person to take over the Captain America mantle.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Steve. I plan to make you proud.” Sam took the shield and the crowd lost their mind. </p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, the group moved inside the tower, with the remaining Avengers following close behind. Inside, Happy and Coulson paired off to watch the front door while Melinda and Nat wen to check the back and side doors.</p>
<p>But it was too late. Sonya had snuck to the side door while everyone had been occupied with the paparazzi, easily seducing some poor busboy who easily looked the other direction when she said she was an old friend of Natasha’s that wanted to surprise her.</p>
<p>She meandered her way up over to a restroom off to the side of the elevator that would take her to the party level. When the lobby was more crowded, that’s when she would make her move to the upper level.</p>
<p>Upstairs, the original six Avengers felt a twinge of nostalgia when the entered the area being used for a party. The last time the group had gathered here to celebrate, Ultron had crashed the party. Now, they were hoping it would be crashed by a top-secret Hydra operative. </p>
<p>“Last one to the bar is serving!” Clint called out as he dashed to the far end of the room.</p>
<p>“I hired bartenders this time, Barton!” Pepper called after him.</p>
<p>“Good,” Bucky laughed. “I don’t want to accidentally drop a glass if I’m made to bartend.”</p>
<p>The night was slow to start as everyone was constantly searching the crowd as the talked, walked, danced, and laughed. And while a few women had clearly taken advantage of the “lack of security”, none seemed to fit what the Avengers figured this Project Mirror would be. If anything, they all seemed to be uber-fans of Steve’s, which caused him to be glued to Sharon’s hip.</p>
<p>Bucky did a shift of watching the doors with a couple of SHIELD agents before he was back at the party, a beer in his hand as he wandered through the crowd. The DJ switched songs as he looked towards the elevator as if compelled to. </p>
<p>And that’s when he saw her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Show me your insides </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Show me your secrets </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Show me what you desire </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can fake it </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Show what you wanted </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So I can be it </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And if I bend just right </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can make it </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was tall and blonde, rocking an amazing red dress that was cut to show a sense of chaos in a way with how uneven it was. She dragged her eyes lazily over the crowd as she strolled over from the elevator. She disappeared momentarily into the crowd and Bucky slightly panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Lay your heart into my perfect machine </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I will show you what you wanted to see </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just a mirror ‘til I get what I need </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The reverie was not of me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You never saw nothing  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Never saw nothing </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky hurried into the crowd in the direction he last saw her, hoping for another glimpse. He turned just as a hint of red vanished as a person walked into his line of sight. He politely pushed past, but no one was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m just a liar </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Without deceiving </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m just a broken clown </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Make believing </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He whirled again and saw her with a glass of red wine being held delicately in her hand, blue eyes piercing into his. Familiar blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I should’ve let you know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You should’ve ran for cover </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m just a parlor trick </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A two-bit counterfeit </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the words ‘parlor trick’, she vanished again as a pair of dancers passed in front of her - showing no one there in the few seconds it took for them to block the mystery woman. </p>
<p>Who was she? And why did her eyes look so familiar? It was if he had seen those eyes all his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lay your heart into my perfect machine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will use it to protect you from me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will never let you see what's beneath</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So good for you and good for me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We told ourselves we're where right we ought to be</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looking for me?” A dark, rich voice startled him from behind.</p>
<p>Bucky spun to find the very woman he had been trying to find the entire song. She finished off the last of her wine and placed it on a passing waiter’s tray without even glancing in that direction.</p>
<p>“I guess you could say I am.” He slowly approached her, afraid that any sudden movements would cause her to fade away like a dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Even you know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Even you know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> This was all for nothing </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just a sad show </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just an ego </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I suppose though </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As far as I know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We were both pretending </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I suppose so </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But what do I know? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we know you?”</p>
<p>She gave a smirk and a small part of Bucky wondered if this was the Mirror they were looking for. But if so, why was she so calm? Why wasn’t she attacking anyone?</p>
<p>“No, not really.” She had an accent that either she was trying to hide or was muted from living in the states for so long. “But I’ve been a fan of the Avengers ever since they saved New York so I thought I would try my luck to see if I could sneak in for a few free drinks and a chance to see my heroes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Lay your heart into my perfect machine </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I will show you what you wanted to see </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just a mirror ‘til I get what I need </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The reverie was not of me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You never saw nothing  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Never saw nothing </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky laughed. “Nothing wrong with that and congrats on getting inside.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. But I better not press my luck. I saw some agents walking around and I would hate to end such a perfect night with being escorted out in front of all that press.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I could say you're my guest.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him. “Thank you, but I should go. It was nice to meet you….”</p>
<p>“Bucky,” he held out his hand.</p>
<p>She took his and smiled as he placed a kiss to the back of it. “Sonya.”</p>
<p>“Beautiful name. I hope I see you again soon.”</p>
<p>She smirked again. “You never know. This is a large city, but stranger things have happened.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside the building, Sonya walked a few blocks before finally hailing a cab. She hadn’t anticipated her night to end so quickly but it was clear that Steve was never going to leave his date’s side.</p>
<p>But then she stumbled upon the Winter Soldier. And she knew of him, of his name, of his past. He was Steve Rogers’ best friend.</p>
<p>And he was her key.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cupid's Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky’s been bitten by the love bug. Can he find his mystery girl again?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that I drank my weight in champagne, I’m back to writing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky sat by the wall of windows in the aftermath of the party, the image of the blonde stranger smiling at him still burned in his head. Why did she feel so familiar? Those eyes. It was those damn eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear a word I said?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to see Nat smirking at him. “Oh, I guess not. Sorry, I was just going over the night in my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, like that blonde woman I saw you chase all over the dance floor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has there been any indication that Project Mirror showed up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try at a misdirect.” She sat down next to him. “But no, none that we saw. Mostly just some Cap fans trying to pry him away from Sharon. Your mystery girl was the only one who didn’t try to get near him. But she also didn’t try anything at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed. “She didn’t stay long, but I had the weirdest sense of deja vu when I first saw her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winter Soldier flashbacks?” Nat asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No, she wasn’t from Hydra. It was more like…. I had seen her face pre-Winter Soldier. Like back from the 40s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. Well, maybe she’s the granddaughter of someone you had known back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Would explain why her eyes are so damn familiar. Like I had seen them a thousand times before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I would swear you were bitten by the love bug, Barnes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky rolled his eyes. “Over a girl, I barely spoke to? I just wanna make sure I wasn’t the one who let Mirror get away if that had ended up being her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Was all the response he got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve walked up to the pair. “Ready to go? Coulson just finished having the last of the security footage sent to the compound. Stark’s already left with Pepper to begin analysis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded as he stood up. Then froze when he looked at Steve’s face. His eyes. They were exactly like hers. But how?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Sorry, it’s been a weird night.” Bucky walked past the two of them and towards the elevator. Steve and Nat followed, but not too close so Nat could fill him in on what happened to Bucky at the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the compound, the Avengers went to their separate rooms for the night as FRIDAY began to analyze the videos. Bucky didn’t even bother trying to sleep, knowing the mystery woman would be on his mind. Over and over did those fleeting moments repeat in his head, like a music video on loop. The way she came out of the elevator. How she kept disappearing in the crowd without even trying. The way the song seemed to fit the mood perfectly. He pulled out his phone and looked the lyrics up, remembering enough of the song for a proper internet search.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lay your heart into my perfect machine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will show you what you wanted to see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just a mirror 'til I get what I need</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The reverie was not of me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You never saw nothing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Never saw nothing</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s exactly how it felt. As if he never saw anything. But there was that sentence about being a mirror to get what they needed. Ok, clearly she didn’t write the song, but it was so odd for that song to come on as they were searching for Project Mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And her eyes. Now he knew why they looked so familiar. They were the same as Steve’s. Which made zero sense. Steve had been an only child and no cousins that Bucky knew of. No one to pass down the Rogers genetics while Steve was frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shook his head. As much as he thought he couldn’t sleep, he would need to try if he wanted the brainpower to figure this out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Nat, Tony, Pepper, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Sharon were gathered in the community kitchen trying to figure out what they had done wrong in luring out their target. Most were sitting at the table, minus Tony and Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FRIDAY,” Tony finished making his and Pepper’s cups of coffee as he stood at the kitchen island, “has all the security footage been analyzed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Boss. Only a dozen people have been recognized as someone not on the guest list nor the staff list. And only one person used a different method to enter the tower."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FRIDAY posted a projection on the glass wall next to the table of a woman sneaking into the tower via the side entrance. There was a quiet exchange with her and a busboy before heading to the restroom right next to the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FRIDAY, pause, zoom, and enhance the footage of the lady in red.” Nat took a sip of her coffee while she waited. “Just as I suspected: it’s Bucky’s mystery woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turned to Bucky, who groaned. “Thanks, Natasha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s she talking about?” Steve moved to sit next to his long time friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Punk.” Bucky took a gulp of his coffee, silently cursing the Widow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Nat wasn’t about to let it go. Never, when it came to her friends. “Loverboy over here was struck by Cupid’s arrow last night. That lady on the screen? She had Bucky practically following her the moment she stepped off the elevator. Though, she didn’t stay long from what I noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked at his coffee mug, wondering if it was physically possible to disappear into it. Weren’t spies supposed to be discrete about secrets? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had the biggest shit-eating grin. “Well, well, well. He does have a heart. Or whatever you want to call it. Looks like you may still be human, Barnes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I will murder you and blame it on left-over Winter Soldier programming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam just kept laughing, clearly out of fucks to give. “Christmas came early! I gotta find Rhodey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tried to grab him, but Sam easily spun away and ran down the hall. “Bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharon cleared her throat and reached past Steve to place a hand on Bucky’s arm. “Don’t listen to Sam. I’m glad someone finally caught your eye. You know friends just love to tease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well, it’s about to get better.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I never got her number. Only a first name. So even if there had been something, I have nothing else to go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now. You underestimate me and my mechanical children.” Tony chided. “FRIDAY, run a facial recognition scan on the lady in red. Look for anything matching….?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sonya,” Bucky finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Sonya. Anything else we need to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She had an accent, but I couldn’t place it. It was as if she moved here from somewhere in Eastern Europe, but tried to lose the accent to fit in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Add that detail, FRIDAY.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had been quiet most of the morning, but one thought wouldn’t leave him. “What if she was Project Mirror?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed. “That crossed my mind. But if she is, why didn’t she attack? Or make any threats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s one way to find out. If FRIDAY finds her, we can ask her ourselves. Or rather, Bucky can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Can’t wait to be bait.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happen Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is there such a thing as fate?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tried to appease my writer's block fic demon by starting a LoTR fanfic to mix things up. Now it's the only thing my squirrel riddled brain wants to focus on.</p><p>Long story short: sorry this is late 😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A whole week had passed and Stark hadn’t found anything. Correction: there had been nothing but errors as the only face that came up close to a match was Steve’s. It really confused everyone.<b><br/></b></p><p>“How does someone not exist?” Nat took a sip of her coffee as she looked over all the screens. “Even my face would have come up pre-SHIELD.”</p><p>“Not if you lived like Pietro and I had,” Wanda spoke up. “Anyone from a technologically disadvantaged country wouldn’t have been able to get a visual of every person’s face. Especially if they were hiding because they were a mutant.”</p><p>“You think she’s a mutant?”</p><p>Wanda shook her head. “I’m just saying there is more than one reason why she may not have her face on file. We don’t know how long she’s been in America for one.”</p><p>“But that’s the main clue right there,” Tony cut in, “if she came here from another country, her passport would be on file.”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Wanda countered. “This isn’t so black and white, Stark.”</p><p>“No, but it’s not exactly clearing her name either.”</p><p>Bucky was in the back of the room, quietly watching everyone break everything down. And it started to worry him. There were few - legal - reasons for her to be off the gride like this. And why was Steve’s face coming up on the facial recognition? </p><p>Sighing, he stood up and began to leave the room.</p><p>“Buck,” Steve called after him, “you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, punk. I just need some air.” Bucky grabbed his jacket on the way out, knowing his motorcycle keys were already in the pocket. </p><p>As he flew down the highway, he continued to try to wrap his head around the fact that the mystery girl from the party was probably Project Mirror. But if so, why not attack? Why attack Hydra? What did she want? And why didn’t he know more about her during his time there?</p><p>He ended up in Brooklyn and began to wander around his and Steve’s old haunts. It still amazed him how much had changed in the decades since he was a kid. Shops he once knew were replaced by banks or restaurants. It made him feel homesick for the past.</p><p>“If you keep staring long enough, that door may eventually open. But I find it’s helpful to reach for the handle.”</p><p>Bucky hadn’t realized he had stopped in front of a cafe. Turning towards the voice, his jaw dropped slightly. “Well, I didn’t think we’d actually run into each other again.”</p><p>Sonya smirked as she strolled up. “It is kinda unbelievable given the city size alone. I hope I wasn’t interrupting an important train of thought.”</p><p>“Nah,” Bucky blushed. “Just thinking about the past.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Sonya narrowed her eyes. “You know what you need?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“An overly complicated coffee drink.”</p><p>“No thanks! I like my coffee pretty simple.”</p><p>Sonya opened the door to the cafe and held out her hand towards him. “Don’t worry. We can take them to go and no one will be the wiser. But you look in the need of lots of sugar and chocolate. C’mon. My treat.”</p><p>All thoughts and concerns about her possibly being Mirror left Bucky’s mind at the sight of her smile. It had been so long since any woman looked at him without fear or as a way to get close to Steve. He couldn’t help but smile back and take her hand.</p><p>And true to her word, Sonya bought two overly sugared, overly whipped coffees as well as two pastries before dragging him back outside. She waited until they had found a bench at a park before she gave him the food.</p><p>“There. Now your tough guy persona has been preserved.”</p><p>Bucky couldn’t help the laugh as he took a sip of the coffee. “Ok, ok. You were right. This was what I needed. But if anyone finds out…”</p><p>“Your secret is safe with me, Bucky.” She took a bite of her cookie.</p><p>He knew it shouldn’t have had such an effect on him, but he loved the way his name sounded in her voice. They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke.</p><p>“Is it hard? Being in a completely different time? From what I have gathered, you didn’t have a chance to adjust like Steve did.”</p><p>Bucky sighed and set his drink aside. “It’s weird at times, I won’t lie. Some things were simpler back then. But some things are better. And some things are just as bad.”</p><p>Sonya smirked. “That would be humans never learning from their past. Those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat it.”</p><p>“Pretty spot on.” Bucky took a sip of his coffee. “Ok, so how did you find me?”</p><p>“Pure luck, actually. I was already staying near Brooklyn and decided to do a little sightseeing. This is my first time in New York so I wanted to get a feel of as many Boroughs as possible.”</p><p>“Hmmm. I don’t know if I believe in luck.”</p><p>“I normally don’t either, but I assure you I have no intention of stalking Avengers. I’m trying to lay pretty low as it is so this is pure coincidence.” </p><p>“What do you mean ‘trying to lay pretty low’?” Bucky was now fully paying attention. Was she going to admit to being Mirror? Seemed like a long shot, frankly.</p><p>Sonya fidgeted in her seat, getting ready to sell the story she had prepared since the first time she had laid eyes on Bucky. She was no fool: of course, they would have tried to look her up and saw she wasn’t in the system. Now came for the Oscar-winning performance with the ‘why’.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she turned her face away from Bucky. “I don’t want to get into it, but I came to America basically at the last minute. There is someone… let’s just say I would benefit from them never finding me again.”</p><p>Bucky let the words sink in as he watched her subtly rub her arm. If he was reading her right, she had escaped an abusive situation. No wonder she didn’t pop up on any of the searches. She was trying to hide.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. You don’t have to tell me the story. Just- I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</p><p>She turned slightly and offered him a small smile. “Thank you. And I’m sorry I brought down the vibe. Here I was trying to cheer you up and I just made things worse.”</p><p>Bucky smiled back. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, the coffee did help.”</p><p>“Even though it’s overly processed?”</p><p>“Especially because it’s overly processed.”</p><p>She laughed at Bucky’s heart swelled at the sight. “Thank you, Bucky. And I promise not to tell anyone of your secret.”</p><p>“I’m holding you to that.”</p><p>The afternoon passed with the two quietly talking of nothing important. Bucky gave her a few places to try while here and her expressing the knowledge that she may not stay in New York.</p><p>“You should. It’s a big enough state that you could hide if you need to. Plus, it would give me the excuse to try to see you by chance again.”</p><p>Sonya smiled, secretly pleased her plan to lure Bucky in was slowly working. “And what if I didn’t want to leave it to chance?”</p><p>“Hmm,” he scooted a fraction closer to her on the bench. “Well, then what we could do is exchange numbers and we could plan to meet up again. Or, and this is me just spitballing, I could ask you out to dinner right now.”</p><p>Sonya pressed her lips together in thought.</p><p>“Only if you’re comfortable with it. I know you don’t want to get into your story, so all I will say is we can do this at your pace.”</p><p>The sincerity of his words took Sonya off guard. No one had ever asked her what she wanted. Or even if she wanted something. She blinked as she tried to compose herself.</p><p><em>Do not falter. Remember the plan. If you kill Steve Rogers, you will be your own person. Never tied to someone ever again. No longer just a clone</em>, Sonya thought to herself.</p><p>She fixed her most winning smile on her face. “That sounds amazing, Bucky. I would love to go on a date with you.”</p><p>
  <em>Lure him in. Then kill the friend. Soon you’ll be free.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Secret Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonya doesn’t want Bucky telling people about her. Can he comply?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky nervously waited outside the restaurant, a small part of him afraid he was going to be stood up. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had been on a date. A real date, not a blind date that Sam or Steve tried to set him up. Could he do this?</p><p>“Easy there, Sergeant Barnes. You would think you were about to face a firing squad.”</p><p>Bucky turned and his jaw slightly dropped at the sight. Sonya was walking up in a turtleneck black dress with her hair pinned back except for a few blonde strands to frame her face. A bright red smile greeted him as she stopped a few steps away from him.</p><p>“May want to pick up that jaw off the floor.”</p><p>“Oh!” Bucky blushed. “Sorry, just- you look amazing.”</p><p>Sonya smiled and she felt a bit of heat rush to her cheeks. She had been used to being ogled by random people after she had freed herself and Hydra only saw the female version of Captain America. But Bucky was looking at her the way some may look at the sunset. There was no hungry lust or fear in his eyes. It was disarming and almost made her lose focus on why she was here in the first place.</p><p>Bucky cleared his throat and opened the door. “Ladies first.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>The night was awkward at first. Bucky was rusty at dating and Sonya had never been on a date at all. She needed information and had to constantly remind herself that she couldn’t go about her usual routes to get it. So she let him guide the conversation, which was hard at first. Especially since he wanted to know about her and she had to recite her memorized answers over and over. </p><p>“I feel like I’ve dominated the conversation asking about you. Is there anything you want to know about me?”</p><p><em> About you? No. I need to know about Rogers</em>, Sonya thought. But since she was on a date with Bucky she couldn’t very well ask about his friend. So instead she repeated all his questions back, making sure to change up the wording to make it not completely redundant. She was having a hard time understanding dating. It all seemed so pointless to her. Although, it was hard to deny Bucky was easy to be around.</p><p>He was a bit self-deprecating with his humor and had interesting stories about his past before Hydra. Sonya was laughing for the first time in, well, ever actually. She couldn’t remember ever having such a relaxed evening. But she had to stay focused.</p><p>So at one point, she excused herself to the restroom. In one of the stalls, she took a deep breath and quietly chanted to herself. </p><p>“Clone, clone, clone. Never forget, you are a clone. Destroy the tie!”</p><p>Maybe she could tail him, find out his habits to see when he would be alone with Steve. Set up a sniper’s nest.</p><p><em> No, one step at a time. Earn his trust</em>, Sonya thought. <em> Your time will come. </em></p><p>Later in the evening, Bucky was walking her around the neighborhood to a late-night ice cream parlor. “I felt I should return the favor for the coffee.”</p><p>Sonya laughed. “That isn’t necessary. But thank you. It’s been so long since I’ve had ice cream.”</p><p>They ended up back at the same park and sat quietly as they ate. Sonya knew she would have to end the date soon so she could stay focused. But Bucky… he was making her feel like a human. For the first time in her existence. It didn’t change anything. She still needed to be free. She could never exist in the world as a clone. Society was clear on that.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts,” came Bucky’s quiet voice.</p><p>“Sorry,” Sonya shook her head. “It wasn’t anything pleasant.”</p><p>Bucky mulled over the words for a moment. “Look, I promised I wouldn’t push you for your past and I will stick to that as long as you want me to. But I also want you to know, that if you ever need to vent, I’ve been told I’m great at listening. And given my background, I will never judge you.”</p><p>Once more, Sonya was touched by his words. And before she could stop herself, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>Bucky blushed. “Anytime, doll. Can I walk you back to your hotel?”</p><p>“Maybe next time. I had a great time, but I’m afraid if I’m seen with an Avenger….”</p><p>“They’ll find you,” he finished. “Do you think that would make you safer? Being seen with an Avenger?”</p><p>“You would think, but in this instance, it might make them act quickly. And rashly.” In truth, if any of Hydra still exists, Sonya didn’t want a sudden spotlight on her before she could complete her mission. She could easily take them, but then her cover would be blown.</p><p>“Alright. I can understand that. A shame though. I was looking forward to showing you off.”</p><p>Sonya laughed. “Slow down, Cowboy. It’s only been one date.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I feel like we had a real connection tonight. That we understand each other.”</p><p>That sobered her up. He was right, whether she liked it or not. They were both an unwilling product of Hydra. The main difference was that Bucky was his own person beforehand and could continue as such.</p><p>But she smiled instead of berating him. “I felt it as well. But for now, I feel we need to take this at a different pace. A private pace.”</p><p>“A secret romance?”</p><p>“If you want to call it as such.” She smirked. “But I did have a good time tonight. So here’s my number and next time we meet, it will be on purpose.”</p><p>“It’s a date, doll.”</p><p>Bucky watched Sonya climb into a cab before walking back to where his bike had been parked. He enjoyed the quiet ride back to the compound and hoped he would be able to sneak in without anyone noticing him.</p><p>He wasn’t so lucky.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Sam called out as Bucky walked past the common room.</p><p>“Out,” was all the answer he wanted to give. </p><p>But Nat popped out of thin air like a ninja to thwart that idea. “What’s with the bright red lipstick on your cheek?”</p><p>Bucky immediately tried to wipe off the mark Sonya left and Nat burst out laughing. </p><p>“Ah-ha! There is no mark!”</p><p>“Goddamnit, Romanov,” Bucky grumbled. “Fine, you caught me. I was on a date. Happy?”</p><p>“Wait, for real?” Sam shot out of his chair. “Rogers, get in here! Bucky was on a date!”</p><p>“Wait, what?!” Came Steve’s voice from the other room. “Don’t’ start the interrogation yet!”</p><p>Tony walked in after Steve. “Aren’t we forgetting something important? That she may be Mirror? If it’s the woman we all think he went out with.”</p><p>The excitement in the room died as quickly as it had manifested. Bucky sighed. “She’s not Mirror.”</p><p>“And what makes you so sure?”</p><p>“She told me she came to the country at the last minute to escape a dangerous situation. She’s still afraid to open up, but what I have learned is the person looking for her is a family member and works for law enforcement. We all know that story: abuse victim can’t seek help due to who the abuser is and has to sneak away. She almost wouldn’t even agree to the date for fear being seen with an Avenger could alert them of her location.”</p><p>“Well, that would explain why she hasn’t shown up in the system.” Steve looked at his friend closely. “I just hope you’re not being naive about this, Buck.”</p><p>“Thanks for the load of confidence, guys.” Bucky rolled his eyes and continued walking to his room.</p><p>“Buck, wait! I didn’t mean it like that. Come back and tell us about the date!”</p><p>But he kept going, no longer feeling like being around anyone else. Except for Sonya. He couldn’t explain it, but there had been an undeniable pull from her. And he hoped she had felt it as well.</p><p>However, Bucky couldn’t shake what Steve had said. Was bucky being naive? It would be an easy cover story to explain away her not being in the system. But Bucky didn’t like the idea of not believing such a horrible story. Plus, if she was Mirror why the date? What would be the point?</p><p>He laid down on his bed and replayed that night and the other interactions as well. There were clearly pieces missing. Was her story enough to fill those gaps? Or was she really Mirror with a mission so obvious, it was just out of their grasp.</p><p>Or what if, she was both?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Assassination Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonya can’t keep to her plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, Buck, are you going to tell us more about these dates?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed, immediately regretting this ‘Boys Day Out’ that Sam had suggested they go on. “I’m not answering a damn thing to you two idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch!” Sam pretended to be hurt, placing a hand over his heart. “How dare you say I’m as stupid as Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both have jumped out of planes without parachutes. Only Steve had the serum to keep him alive if something went wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to catch my wings!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiots.” All three laughed. He was hoping that was the misdirect he needed, but…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, c’mon! Give us some details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky rolled his eyes as he took his turn at the pool table. Guy’s night out was at a pool hall just an hour away from the compound. “There are no details to give. Frankly, it’s fucking annoying you guys know each time I’m leaving to meet her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed. “Well, you are more stealth than Steve was when he first starting dating Sharon. But it’s clear you two are life-long friends. You have the same techniques when it comes to sneaking out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky glared at Steve. “You used my techniques?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only once!” A pause. “Alright, each time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Punk,” Bucky laughed as he stepped aside so Sam could have his turn. “Look, there’s nothing to tell right now. We’re taking it slow for her. We haven’t even kissed yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both guys stopped to look at Bucky and Sam lowered his cue stick. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’ve kissed her cheek and vice versa. But I want her to feel safe around me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, that was so sweet I think it made me sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grabbed a pretzel from the snack basket and chucked it at Sam’s head. “You’re just jealous you didn’t get a date with that woman at the VA.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Low blow, man,” Sam tossed the pretzel right back. Bucky easily caught it in his mouth. “Show off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’s retirement?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try at misdirecting.” Steve playful pushed Sam out of the way to take his shot. “It’s weird. Not living in the compound. Not being up to date on missions. But we’re good. Sharon is planning the wedding and she wants zero help from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfectionist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s the other way around. I want everything to be perfect for her, and it drives her nuts each time we went to an appointment. So now she asks my opinions on food and music, but not much else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guys laughed and enjoyed their night out playing pool, ragging on Bucky, and flooding Nat and Clint’s text with pointless memes. It was just the thing all three needed, to remind them their friendship was beyond the job that brought them all together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as they were leaving, Steve and Bucky instantly knew something was off about the night air. Sam was about to hail a cab when he noticed the other two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked at Steve. “I thought it was me being paranoid, but if you sense it too….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear it, also. Like someone settling against bricks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is one of the few times I’m jealous of your soldier serum.” Sam instantly pulled out his phone. “Should I call the compound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Let’s see if it- shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet night air was sliced apart by the sound of a bullet whizzing by. It punctured a hole in the brick wall right by Steve’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sniper!” Sam ducked behind a truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another bullet made an attempt at Steve and he barely dodged out of the way. “Sure, soon as I retire, THAT’S when I need my shield.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who doesn’t like a little murder to end their evening?” Bucky snarked. Another shot went off and he instantly saw the pattern. “Steve, you’re the target!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit, Barnes!” Steve calculated the street before calling out. “I’ll lure them away so you and Sam can call Stark for backup.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, wait-” but he was already off. “Idiot is going to get himself killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam got Tony on the phone just as Steve ran out into the open. He never had a chance to say anything before a spray of bullets started raining down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, what is that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gunfire! Stark, get your ass out here! Steve is the target of an assassin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Steve was trying to find where the gunfire was coming from as he took cover down the street. After studying the rooftops for a minute each, he used his best guest and ran into one. He dashed up the flight of stairs until he reached the roof. But he didn’t stop to think, to pause, to remember he wasn’t holding his shield or wearing his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He burst through the roof door and instantly had the butt of a gun clock him in the temple. It stunned him only for a moment and he quickly regained his footing only to have a barraged of fists coming at him. Steve tried to get his barrings but the person attacking him was too fast and seemed to be able to anticipate every move he tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so tough without your shield, are you Captain?” A thick, Russian accent came from the other person. “Good. Then this will be over quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve managed to lift his foot to kick the person square in the chest. The person stumbled for only a minute before getting back into the fight. Steve tried to identify the other person, but their face was covered almost exactly like Bucky’s was when he was the Winter Soldier. Even their hair was hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this. Hydra is gone now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were never my main concern. You are, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swung at the person and they easily caught his fist and flipped him over their body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a super-soldier, like me!” He realized out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the worse thing Steve could say. “I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lifted their foot and prepared to stomp Steve in the face. Luckily, he was able to roll out of the way just in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can help you! It doesn’t have to be this way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to god, I’ll beat you to death with my high heels if you don’t shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Steve noticed the shoes - high heel boots similar to the kind Nat wore. The kind they train female assassins to wear. So there was a good chance he was fighting a woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Project Mirror?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Steve found something even worse to say. Or, ask in this case. She let out a rage yell and tackled Steve, causing him to fall backward and over the edge of the roof. There was a brief moment of happiness until Stark flew up, holding Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you know it’s rude to toss people off a building?” Came Stark’s mechanical voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A growl was the only answer he got before she dashed through the rooftop door. Tony immediately let Steve go so he could follow. But he made it all the way down and out the front door without seeing the mystery person once. Bucky and Sam raced up at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Sam asked as Bucky searched the perimeter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She got away. But I think that was our mysterious Project Mirror we’ve been looking for. And I don’t think it’s Bucky’s mystery girl. Unless she has a thick Russian accent we don’t know about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked over his shoulder. “No. Sonya has an accent, but it’s barely there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we have a new player on the field. But we learned one new fact: they hated to be compared to me. Made them flip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how do we use this to our advantage?” Bucky wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We tell this to Fury and see if he can’t dig anything up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky tries to find the attempted assassin and maintain his relationship with Sonya.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t tell you why, but I am getting horrific writer’s block for this story. If there’s something in particular you want to see in this story (especially the anon who requested this!), please let me know! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonya paced her room, angry at the loss of control she displayed last week. “You just had to jump the gun, didn’t you? Couldn’t even play your part right. All you had to do was get close to Barnes and the rest would have fallen into your lap.”</p><p>After the botched assassination attempt, Sonya had retreated to an empty warehouse, afraid one of them would follow her back to her hotel and ruin everything she had worked so hard for. When the coast was clear, she went the long way back and checked over her shoulder the entire time.</p><p>Bucky hadn’t contacted her within the forty-eight hours since the attempt so hopefully, that meant he didn’t suspect her. Sonya had tried to go heavy on her original accent in hopes of diverting and it looked like it had worked. But she also knew she had to call him soon or that could seem suspicious as well.</p><p>Why the hell was Sonya bothering with Bucky? He was just another hurdle in her way. Sure, at the time he seemed like an easy way to get close to Rogers, but that hasn’t happened once. </p><p>Ok, yes, part of that was her fault for saying she wanted to take it slow. This should not be so complicated! </p><p>“Alright, I’ll just speed this up. Get him to introduce me to his friends, get Steve alone, then get the hell out.” Sonya picked up her phone to call Bucky, and almost dropped it in shock when it rang as she was about to start dialing. “Well, that’s convenient. Hello?”</p><p>“<em>Hey, cutie. Sorry I was MIA the past few days. Something urgent came up workwise</em>.”</p><p>“The life of an Avenger,” Sonya laughed. “But I’m glad you called now. In fact, I was just about to call you!”</p><p>“<em>Liar</em>,” Bucky laughed over the phone. “ <em> Well, since great minds think alike, how about we grab dinner tonight and maybe a little dancing? If you’re up for it</em>.”</p><p>“Sounds great! You know, I want to thank you for taking things slow for me, but I think I’m ready to start being seen in public.”</p><p>“<em>Are you sure, doll? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.</em>”</p><p>“The way I see it, if they’re gonna find me it’ll happen no matter what I do. And at least this way I’ll have an Avenger by my side.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “<em>That you will. Ok, doll, if you’re sure I can meet you tonight at six.</em>”</p><p>“Sounds great! Can’t wait to see you then, Bucky.” And oddly enough, when she hung up the phone, she found she was excited to see him. For more than getting close to Steve. She tried to shake it off and went to the closet to pick a dress perfect for a night of dinner and dancing. </p><p>But the more she tried to ignore it, the more she thought about Bucky. It was hard to deny how attractive she found him and how easy it was to be around him. And if she was anyone else - and she was honest with herself - she might have given him a chance. Given this a chance. But she wasn’t a real person. Wasn’t even her own person. And that was something she couldn’t afford to forget.</p><p>So Sonya quickly dressed in high heels, a daring red dress, and matching lipstick before heading out the door to catch a cab. Bucky was already waiting for her in dark jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a black suit jacket. His short, dark hair was messy in a  purposeful way and he had the start of a beard.</p><p>“Wow, the scruffiness is a good look for you,” Sonya smiled as she walked up. And she meant every word.</p><p>He tried not to blush as he kissed her cheek in greeting. “Thanks, doll. It was a crazy week and I haven’t had a chance to shave so I figured I’d just try for a short beard for now.”</p><p>“I like it,” she kissed his cheek in return.</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was like every other date they have had before, filled with laughter and shy looks. But his phone buzzed every ten minutes and in the back of Sonya’s mind, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was about her. Or rather, about her attempt on Rogers’ life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, doll. Those clowns know better than to text me relentlessly when I’m out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re a superhero. It comes with the territory,” Sonya laughed as she and Bucky walked to his motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, don’t put it that way. You’re making me seem way cooler than I really am,” he climbed onto the bike and waited until Sonya was settled behind him. “Hang on tight. The ride is short, but I don’t want anything to happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again, she was struck by his sincerity. He was going to make her mission hard. Holding him tightly as they raced down the street wasn’t helping. Bucky felt safe. He felt...like home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonya was scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The club was loud and that was just what she needed to drown out the thoughts of doubt. But because she was now dancing so close to Bucky, it allowed for other thoughts to enter her mind. Thoughts she had never had before, about anyone regardless of who they were or what side they were on. She was a machine. Secretary Pierce said it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s arms wrapped around her waist and she lost herself in the moment. Forgetting her mission. Her drive. And before she could stop herself, Sonya turned in his arms and turned her face towards him. Because she was Steve Rogers’ clone, she was Bucky’s height normally, but in her heels, she towered over him by a couple of inches. And it was clear on his face he didn’t care. His face was calm, but there was something more behind his eyes. A fire she had never seen before. Not one for fighting. Something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up and gently touched her cheek and Sonya reflexively leaned into his touch. It was like two magnets, it couldn’t be fought. They both leaned in and shared their first kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonya’s first kiss, ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always thought that love was overrated. And maybe it still was. But this physical intimacy was waking up something in her. And she loved it. But she barely had a chance to feel his hands on his back, before they were interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, go Barnes!” Both pulled apart to watch Sam stroll up with a giant shit-eating grin. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonya caught herself before she could scowl and noticed the Falcon wasn’t alone. Tony Stark was in tow as well as the one person she didn’t think she would see so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Steve Rogers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. She was not prepared to come across her unofficial twin on the heels of her attempt er on his life. Luckily she had worn her hair down tonight and half of her face was covered by the loose strands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was almost a copy of hers, just slightly deeper. “So this is the mystery gal, huh Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you idiots doing here?” Bucky kept one arm around Sonya’s waist but pivoted his body to keep her almost behind him. As if he was protecting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now ain’t that a way to greet your friends,” Tony winked at Sonya as he took a sip of his drink. “Team night out, Robocop. Not our fault you missed the memo. Or maybe you got it and that’s why you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Stark.” Bucky turned back to Sonya and whispered in her ear. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea they would be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” she whispered back. “I knew I’d have to meet them eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve cleared his throat, “forgive me, but you look very familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet I do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sonya thought bitterly. But she chuckled instead. “I, uh, snuck into the party at the old Avengers Tower a few months back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so this is the mystery girl you met that night.” Steve laughed. “He wouldn’t stop talking about you that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was blushing, but Sonya could tell Steve was holding something back. Because they had the same face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suspected she was Mirror. Or at least, he had then. Unsure if it still applied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Sonya played her part and pretended to be embarrassed. “Aw, man. I can’t imagine all the teasing that must have gone down. And here I was hoping he was cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I warned you I wasn’t cool.” Bucky laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck, if you got a minute, we need to update you on something real quick. Promise it won’t take long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t it wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonya nudged him with her shoulder. “It’s ok. Go do your superhero thing. I’ll use this minute to freshen up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled. “Ok, I’ll meet you back at the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she went off. But instead of going to the restroom, Sonya tried to see if she could spot the other Avengers. Soon, she spotted Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanov. It would be very risky to try to spy on the Black Widow on a good day, but she was sitting with their mind reader and that was a risk Sonya couldn’t take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was also hard to pass up. So she walked by in a path towards the restroom hoping to hear at least one little morsel to give her a heads up. And she was not disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think Steve will be able to convince Bucky to end his date early?” Wanda took a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means hearing the news Fury has on Project Mirror, he just might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They found out about me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sonya was in a panic. She tried to quickly walk by the two, but she hadn’t anticipated how well one was paying attention to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda’s hand shot out and grabbed Sonya’s arm. “Is there something you want to tell us, Mirror?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mirror's cover is blown.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonya kept her breathing even. “I’m sorry, I think you’ve confused me with someone else.”</p><p>“Have I now?” Wanda wouldn’t release her grip on Sonya’s arm. They were in a crowded club and Sonya didn’t want to cause a scene, but she sure as hell wasn’t about to be taken in by the Avengers. Not before she had a chance to complete her personal mission.</p><p>“Yes. I’m Bucky’s date, Sonya. You must be the Avengers. I’m sorry we haven’t met sooner, but it was a request I made to Bucky.”</p><p>“To keep your secret, no doubt,” Wanda watched Sonya’s face for a reaction. </p><p>“To stay hidden from my abuser, actually.” Sonya kept her breathing even, thanks to her training. “Not that it’s any of your business.”</p><p>During this conversation, the Black Widow slowly moved up from her chair and was trying to sneak up behind Sonya. But her eyes locked on the former KGB agent.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>“Was just about to ask you that,” Nat smirked.</p><p>“What’s going on here?!” Bucky came running up, with Sam, Tony, and Steve right at his heels.</p><p>Sonya kept her calm through the entire ordeal, much to Nat and Wanda’s surprise. But there was a flash in her eyes when Steve walked up. “Nothing, honey. The ladies and I were just discussing how I was mistaken for someone they were looking for.”</p><p>There was a tense moment between all three women while Bucky tried to gauge the situation. Tony made to stand by Nat while Steve focused on Sonya. Her face was so familiar, he couldn't tear his eyes away.</p><p>Bucky finally cleared his throat. "Fury needs to see us so I'm afraid we'll have to cut our date short, doll."</p><p>"That won't be necessary," Wanda interrupted. "Sonya is the person Fury wanted us to find."</p><p>Bucky did a double-take. "What?"</p><p>Sonya kept her eyes on Wanda, trying to calculate what would happen next. What Bucky did would direct her actions.</p><p>“Is it true?” Sonya had to tear her eyes away from Wanda to look at Bucky. “Are you Project Mirror?”</p><p>“Bucky-”</p><p>“Are you?!”</p><p>Her brain was going a mile a minute, trying to weigh her options. The Avengers moved into a circle around her and Sonya knew there was only one way to possibly escape.</p><p>“What-what happened?” Worry crossed Wanda’s face. “I can’t read your thoughts anymore.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Nat looked at Wanda.</p><p>“All I can read are memories of her and Bucky.”</p><p>“Hydra programming,” Bucky muttered to himself.</p><p>But before he could warn anyone, Mirror used Wanda’s hold on her wrist to toss her into Nat. She pushed herself into Bucky but didn’t knock him over. Instead, she wrapped her arm around him and grabbed the knife he still hid on him out of habit. It was now or never and Sonya was never one to pass up an opportunity. </p><p>Bucky was violently shoved aside as Sonya lifted the knife and dove at Steve. He barely got his hands up in time and the two began an intricate dance around the club. Because of the loud music and dancers, no one else in the club realized right away what was going on. And because of that, Wanda couldn’t intercede when she gained her footing. If there was a mass panic, God only knew what Sonya would do.</p><p>“We gotta evacuate everyone, Stark,” Nat shouted. “Like a fire alarm. Or guide her outside.”</p><p>“FRIDAY, I need all exits of this building.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Steve was trying to hold his own against Sonya. She managed to get one slice across his arm. The same place he had been sliced back in WWII. He winced at the memory and Sonya went in for the kill, only to be tackled to the ground by Bucky.</p><p>“LET ME UP! I NEED TO FINISH THIS!”</p><p>“Who are you?!”</p><p>“LET ME UP, BARNES!”</p><p>The stark contrast between the woman he was dancing and laughing with early versus this killing machine under him, made Bucky sick. Was he like this? No. They had taken everything away from him while with Hydra. </p><p>“I have her pinned. Stark, bring me some cuffs, and let’s get her out of here.”</p><p>Tony brought over a pair of nanotech cuffs that were reinforced with vibranium. Even with Steve’s blood running through her, Sonya could not break them apart.</p><p>With her in cuffs, Wanda was now able to use her powers to make Sonya leave the club safely. They stuffed her into the back of the limo Tony had used to take the team over and Sonya just sat in silence, glaring at Steve with a level of hatred the team had never seen before.</p><p>Bucky was in shock. He had started falling for Sonya and this whole time the rumors were true: she was Project Mirror. He let a pretty face and his loneliness fool him.</p><p>At the compound, Sonya was taken to a holding cell with the cuffs left on. Once the door was closed, Tony gave the command for the cuffs to retract. She rubbed her wrists and took a measured look at the Avengers on the other side of the cell. She stopped in front of Steve, who had taken the time to have his cut bandaged.</p><p>“How’s the wound, Captain?” Sonya’s true accent now flowing out of her mouth. “It’s like, how you say, deja vu?”</p><p>Rogers was stubborn to the end and refused to admit he knew what Sonya was referring to. “Deja vu? I guess it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been cut on my arm?”</p><p>“No, the first time was during WWII.” His eyes went wide against his will. “You experience it over and over again, don’t you? The knife coming down, the flash of pain. Each night, the phantom pain returns to you. The memory fresh.”</p><p>It was Bucky who responded. “How do you know about that wound?”</p><p>“The Captain and I are tied through that wound. That memory was my first one. Odd that they chose to give me any of your memories, frankly. Perhaps they wanted me to subconsciously know who I really was in regards to you. How we were forever tied together. So when I discovered the truth, it would be easier to believe.”</p><p>“What truth?” </p><p>“That without you, there is no me. And that is very frustrating for me. I didn’t ask for this existence. To be created. To be tied to you. I just wanted to be my own person and so I figured, if you were dead, I could finally be free.”</p><p>“Hard to be free if you’re in a jail cell for killing Captain America,” Sam snarked.</p><p>Sonya’s face broke out into a manic smile and her laughter filled the air, sending shivers down everyone’s spine. “Oh, but it would have set me free! For there would have been no evidence to point at me. Not even if I had doused the scene in my own blood.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you don’t understand the definition of ‘evidence’,” Stark quipped.</p><p>Her eyes shifted to Bucky. “You were my ‘in’. My way to get close to my target. And in that, I have a few regrets.”</p><p>“What? That you didn’t kill me?”</p><p>“No. That I allowed myself to get close to you, the one person who would have an inkling of what it’s like to survive Hydra. The one person that made me feel like a human for the first time in her existence.” Sonya blinked a few times and set her face to stone. “I was a fool to wait to meet your friends. I should have finished this sooner instead of letting you under my skin.”</p><p>“You still didn’t answer the question?” Steve stepped up to the cell. “How could you have gotten away with murdering me?”</p><p>Sonya’s eyes shifted to look behind the group. “Are you going to tell them, Fury? Or are you going to leave that to little old me?”</p><p>“That’s enough!” Fury’s voice easily carried over the group and commanded obedience. </p><p>But Sonya wasn’t having it. “The one thing that I always wanted to know was why Hydra kept me off the books. I assume they did since you dumped all their files when SHIELD fell and not one word about me was mentioned.”</p><p>“That is enough,” Fury pushed his way until he was standing right in front of Sonya.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think so. What are you going to do to me, Fury? I’m already locked up. And I don’t plan to stop my mission any time soon. This is just a minor setback.”</p><p>“What secret is she talking about?” Steve looked at Fury who was only focused on Sonya.</p><p>“It’s not worth digging up, Cap.”</p><p>“That’s for me to decided!”</p><p>Sonya let out another manic laugh. “Oh, this is too good. Goddamn, I wish I had some popcorn while I watch this unfold. Did I use that reference right? It’s been so hard cramming in decades of knowledge and slang in just a few short years.”</p><p>“You need to leave the area, Cap.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t go now. We’re having such fun!” Sonya’s grin never left and Bucky was unnerved by how completely different she had become. “Do you want the truth, <em> Captain</em>? Why we’re tied together?”</p><p>“You keep your damn mouth shut!”</p><p>“I deserve to know, Nick!” Steve shouted.</p><p>“Look at me, Rogers.” Sonya’s voice switched to soft but commanding so quickly Steve was compelled to look at her. “Really look at me. My eyes. My height. My build. My face. My voice. Doesn’t it all seem so familiar? Like a dream long forgotten?”</p><p>“I’m warning you, Mirror.” Fury threatened.</p><p>“Or a sister you never had.”</p><p>Steve stepped closer despite Fury yelling at him.</p><p>“Or even more likely…..” the room grew quiet except for Fury, who had a hand slapped over his mouth by Bucky. He was just as compelled as Steve to find out the truth.</p><p>“More likely what?” Steve’s eyes never left Sonya’s.</p><p>“We’re tied, you and I, ever since the day I was created. Not born. Never that.” Her smile became a smirk. “I’m your clone, Captain Rogers.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Clone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve comes to terms with his ‘twin’ while Bucky tries to accept that he was tricked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly am not sure if I can bring a happy ending to this one. Clone anon, if you’re still reading, do you want me to try for a happy ending?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t keep his eyes off the cell, or rather, the person pacing inside. The more he watched, the more he was convinced of the truth. The way she paced, her twitches, her stride. They were all him. Sonya was Steve, there was no denying that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when she looked at him, his own eyes stared back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is too creepy, man,” Sam whispered. “Ever since she said it I can’t unsee it. It’s like watching your twin sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sam,” Steve grumbled. “Have you seen Bucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyborg’s busy having his own breakdown. Looks like he was really falling for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonya faltered in her steps but quickly resumed. Both men noticed but decided to leave it alone for now. Steve felt that he should leave so he could process this better. Hell, he hadn’t even checked on Sharon since they all arrived at the compound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she could read his mind, Sharon walked in right then with some water for him. “Drink this. We don’t need you going into shock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he took the bottle from her. “I’m sorry I didn’t come by sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. You had your hands full with this….discovery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet while he measured his next words. “Fury seemed to know when we confronted her. But when we first got this mission, he acted as if he didn’t know anything about Project Mirror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he lied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. But then that leaves a bigger question that I don’t want to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon realized what Steve was implying and she felt a pit in her stomach. “You wonder if Peggy and Howard knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark was part of trying to restart the super soldier project and SHIELD had Dr. Zola. They may have started the cloning project back during Red Skull, but clearly, she was finished while Zola was with Howard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon looked green at the idea of her aunt helping in creating this killing machine. “No. I can’t see Aunt Peggy knowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but I bet Stark did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?” Tony came strolling in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once, we weren’t talking about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the old man. I’m assuming this has to do with the pacing panther over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked over at Tony. “Did you dad ever-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mention her existence? My old man barely acknowledged my own existence, so no. He didn’t. Not even when we did our little trip to the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder how long Fury knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out, Cap. Let’s ask him ourselves. He does need to explain quite a few things in general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon rubbed Steve’s arm. “Go on. I’ll keep an eye on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed before kissing her on the cheek. “Thanks. Hopefully, this won’t take long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam decided to take this opportunity to check on Bucky and left Sharon to watch the clone. It took a few minutes of wandering around the compound before he found Bucky in the garage on his motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, those tend to work better when you turn them on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of the usual sass remark, Bucky just got up and headed back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky, wait. C’mon, man. I was only teasing. I know this hasn’t been easy on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped short of the door and turned to look at Sam. “No, it hasn’t. And the hardest part is it’s the first time I’ve opened up to someone outside the team. And this is what I get. Being used for murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to her since she’s been here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Bucky continued into the compound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For answers. I happen to know that she’s alone with Sharon right now. Why don’t we grab Wanda and do our own Q&amp;A while Steve gets answers from Fury.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to do that?” Bucky stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you may act big and tough but we both know you’ll sleep better if you get some answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a long swig. “I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The feeling is mutual. Now let’s get Wanda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda was with Nat, briefing Clint and Rhodey on what had happened at the club earlier that night. They looked over and Bucky immediately waved his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No sympathy from the peanut gallery. I’m not ready for that.” He sighed as he took a seat next to Wanda. “We need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know she’ll just block me out like last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shook his head. “No. Not if you go deep enough. Hydra was never prepared for mind readers. It just never crossed their minds. Mutants were well hidden. What Sonya did back in the club was basic Hydra training to clear our minds in the event someone started to torture us. It was meant to buy us time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey sighed and looked at Sam. “Was this your idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start. It’s a damn good idea. Bucky deserves to get some answers. They dated for a few months and she never once tried to get him to bring him by the compound. She may say she wants Steve dead, but there’s more to this story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint sighed. “He may be right. I mean, what do we have to lose? Wanda can’t read anything? Sonya’s being accused of attempted murder of an Avenger. Prison is all she has to look forward to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Bucky felt betrayed, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at the idea of Sonya going back into a cage. She clearly hadn’t been allowed to roam free in Hydra and here she was again in a cage, awaiting her permanent cell. She may not have had an abusive partner, but she had been abused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam noticed and as the group walked back to the holding cell, he hung back to talk to Bucky. “You ok, man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighed. “I don’t know. Part of me wants answers. Hell, demand them. But part of me….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remembers what Hydra was like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to judge her, Sam? I know what it’s like to be in her shoes. Hell, she has it worse than I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you figure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was my own person before the Winter Soldier. And I’m trying for my chance to be my own person again. But Sonya-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never started as her own person. She’s a clone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. She will be forever tied to Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group entered the room to see Sharon watching Sonya pace in her cell. Wanda carefully walked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Sonya. We’re here to ask some questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonya stopped and looked at the group, her eyes resting on Bucky. “No. You’re here to take your answers.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>